


Sparring Sexy Time

by MissBumblina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: DONT YOU TOUCH MY ANONS TUMBLR, F/M, NSFW, anon requested!, my anons, oh no, oooh sexy sparring, tumblr don't take away my anons I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by a cool anon!"This is my first time requesting for Assassin's Creed, but I'd like to say I love everything you've written! I saw that requests were open and I was wondering if I could request an imagine with my boy Arno Dorian? Master Assassin S/O challenges him for a bit of swordfight practice, they both tease each other, something fluffy that might get heated in the end? Thank you so much anyway!! "-Anon





	Sparring Sexy Time

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Arno teased, shedding his coat with a wry smile.

You copied him, tossing it to the side, “of course, my love,” you unsheathed your blade, matching his posture expertly.

Arno was stronger than you, but you were faster than him, making you evenly matched. When he swung hard, you dodged, letting all of that energy go to waste. When you made a quick swipe at him, he blocked you, forcing you to use your strength.

Your blades locked at the hilt and you leaned in, using all of your body weight against him, “You’re getting slower, Arno,” you huffed with a grin, “all that decadence is getting to you.”

He easily knocked you back, “You’ve never complained about my slow pace before, my love. Unless you count begging for release.”

You grunted at the impact and stumbled back. For a moment, you stared at him, but your lips curled up into a grin and you chuckled.

Your blades clashed together again and again, each time something borderline venomous or scandalous rolling off your tongues at each other. With each blow, each remark, you grew hotter and hotter, your face and chest glowing red with exertion and frustration.

You both shed layers, your forms dripping with sweat and chests heaving. You growled and brought your sword down on him. Arno easily deflected it and knocked it out of your hand. With a growl of his own, he dropped his blade and knocked your feet out from under you, sending you to the ground.

“Now,” he straddled your hips and pinned your hands over your head, “anything you’d like to say before you yield?”

He had that grin on his face that drove you crazy, the one where his lips were slightly parted and eyes were glazed with lust. You bit your bottom lip, “whoever said that I’m yielding?”

He quirked an eyebrow, “No?” Arno leaned in, bringing his lips to the shell of your ear, “oh… perhaps you’re not ready to yield to me? You need me to make you beg for it?”

You barely sighed in response before his deft fingers were undressing you, leaving you bare and glistening on the floor. He kissed a trail across your skin, coaxing soft moans from your lips as he moved from your neck to your chest.

“Arno…” you breathed as he groped and caressed you, your eyes sliding shut. He groaned and practically ripped his clothes off at the sound of his name.

He touched and kissed you, but never where you truly wanted it. He let you grow swollen and dripping with a smile. You moaned and bit your lip, trying to touch him as well, but he kept your hands back. He brought you to the edge and left you dangling on a thread until your eyes stung with tears and you were begging for release. Only then did he give you what you wanted and press into you, ripping a lusty groan from your throat.

You came quickly, gasping his name as you dug your nails into his back. His own release followed shortly with a broken growl and familiar warmth sprouting within you.

Arno weakly collapsed on top of you, chuckling raggedly, “you know… I have a bed we could do that in.”

Grinning deliriously, you snorted and pressed a kiss to his ear, “but where’s the fun in that?”

He sighed and shook his head, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Arno.”


End file.
